The present invention relates to a sprayer device and more particularly it relates to a sprayer device for continuously spraying liquids such as water, detergents, sterilizing solutions, insecticides and the like. Most particularly the present invention relates to sprayer device with an improved mechanism of instantaneously shutting down the sprayer device without any dripping from its nozzle.
There are a number or sprayer devices, which are commercially available in the market. One of the commercially available sprayer devices is shown in FIGS. 9 and 10. Referring first to FIGS. 9 and 10, the said sprayer device (1) comprises of pre-assembled parts, defined as a spraying mechanism (2) and a liquid storage tank (4). A pre-determined type of liquid (3) is stored in the liquid storage tank (4).
The spraying mechanism (2) further comprises of a trigger member (5), a freely rotating axle (6), a suction valve (7), an exhaust valve (8), a piston member (15), a first spring member (16), a seesaw button means (19), a pressure accumulator (10) and a nozzle (14). The pressure accumulator (10) is provided with a platform (11) and a second spring member (12). The diametrical dimension of the said platform (11) is marginally smaller than the inner diametrical dimension of the pressure accumulator (10). One end of the said second spring member (12) is connected to the base of the pressure accumulator (4) while the other end is connected to the platform (11).
Referring to FIG. 9, it shows the said sprayer device (1) in its relaxed position. Said trigger member (5) is in its first position and is maintained in this position by the piston member (15) and the first spring member (16).
Now referring to FIG. 9, the working mechanism of the sprayer device (1) and other features not described earlier will be described now in detail. Firstly, a pre-determined amount of liquid (3) in poured in to the liquid storage tank (4). Then the spraying mechanism (2) is mounted onto the liquid storage tank (4). At this stage, the said sprayer device (1) is in its relax position or is not operated yet. Also, both the spring member (16, 12) is in their relax or first position.
When the said trigger member (5) is urged from its first position to its second position, the piston (15) is urged against the first spring member (16) and compressing the said first spring member (16). This will compress the air in a third liquid pipe (17). Said compressed air will apply pressure against the suction valve (8). When the trigger member (5) is released and is back in its first position, the said first spring member (16) will decompress and push the piston member (15) back to its original position. This will give the compressed air sufficient space to decompress. When the compressed air decompresses, it leaves a vacuum trail, which allows the suction valve to open and suck the liquid (3) from the liquid storage tank (4) through a first liquid pipe (9). At this stage, the said seesaw button (19), which is provided at the top of the sprayer device (1) seals a portion of a valve (18), sealing the liquid passage (18b) of the third liquid pipe (17) with one of its knob (19b). At the same time, another knob (19a) of the seesaw button (19) unseals another portion of the valve (18), allowing liquid to flow through the liquid passage (19a) in a second liquid pipe (13) to the nozzle (14), (FIG. 9).
When the trigger member (5) is urged to its second position again, similar action as mentioned earlier is repeated but instead of compressing air, liquid (3) is compressed and forced to flow through the exhaust valve (8) into the pressure accumulator (10). When the trigger member is released, it goes into its first position again. This continuous movement of the trigger member (5) from its first position to its second positions, results in the increase of volume of the liquid and increase of pressure in the pressure accumulator (10). As the pressure increases, said liquid pushes the platform (11) towards the base of the pressure accumulator (10) and at the same time compressing the second spring member (12). Some amount of the liquid in the pressure accumulator will flow through the second liquid pipe (13) towards another valve (not indicated) at the nozzle (14). When the decompression force of the second spring member (12) is greater than the liquid pressure in the pressure accumulator and when the valve can no longer restrain the decompression force of the second spring member (12), the said valve will open and allow the liquid to flow through the valve and exits through the nozzle (14).
Even though the movement of the trigger member is stopped, said liquid will still flow and exit through the nozzle (14). However, without the movements of the trigger member (5), the pressure in the pressure accumulator will reduce and slowly the said liquid will not be able to flow through the valve. To instantaneously cut out the flow of liquid to the nozzle, the seesaw button (19) is activated and the liquid passage way (18a) is sealed with the knob (19a). When the passage way (18a) is sealed, the passage way (18b) to the third liquid pipe (17) is unseal. At this stage, the flow of liquid will be diverted to the third liquid pipe (17) and finally into the liquid storage tank.
However, there is one draw back of the prior art spraying device. The trigger member (5) and the see saw button (19) operates independent of each other and are located at two different positions. The user has to use both his hands to operate the said device. This can be very inconvenient for the user at certain times.
The objective of the present invention is to introduce an improved sprayer device, which is capable of reducing the problems of liquid continuously dripping from the nozzle even after the flow of liquid has been shut down. Another objective of the present invention is to introduce an improved sprayer device, which can be operated with a single hand. Yet, another objective is to provide a sprayer that does not required the use of propellants such as gaseous material to increase the pressure in the sprayer device.
The present embodiment is a sprayer device, which comprises of a liquid storage tank for storing liquid and a spraying mechanism for spraying the liquid from the liquid storage through a nozzle. The spraying mechanism further includes a trigger member rotating about an axle and a piston member. Said piston member is moved by the movements of the trigger member. The said spring mechanism is also provided with a first pipe, a suction valve which is openalbe and closeable by the movements of the piston member, a pressure accumulator in which its bottom is supported by a spring member, an exhaust valve, a second pipe passing through the pressure accumulator to the nozzle, a third liquid pipe wherein one end is branched from the second liquid pipe while the other end is connected to the liquid storage tank, a seesaw button which is located diametrically opposite the trigger handle. Said seesaw button is provided to seal the second liquid pipe when the third liquid pipe is unseal and to seal the third liquid pipe when the second liquid pipe is unseal.